Reiichirou Shiba
Perustiedot thumb Pelaaja: AL Hahmon nimi: Reiichirou Shiba Fandom/Teos: Zombie-Loan (manga) Ikä: 17 Ryhmä: Orion Luokka: 2-D (ennen 13-C) Huone lukuvuonna 13-14: Kerros 12, Huone 18. Kämppiksenä Johan Liebert Huone lukuvuonna 14-15: Kerros 9, Huone 26. Kämppiksenä Raven Journal: contradictio Sisältää ison kasan spoilereita mangasta. Varoitukset myös aroista puheenaiheista personaallisuudessa (ja vähän erikoisvoimissakin). Ulkonäkö Shiba on mitoiltaan 183cm/67kg. Hänellä on hieman niskan yli ulottuvat, vaaleanruskeat hiukset, jotka eivät koskaan tunnu olevan siististi kammatut, sillä ne sojottavat minne sattuvat. Hänen silmänsä ovat punaruskeat. Sotkuisista hiuksistaan huolimatta Shiba on aika suosittu tyttöjen keskuudessa muutoin komean ulkonäkönsä perusteella. Tavallisimmin Shiban päällä voi nähdä pitkän takin, joka on yleensä säällä kuin säällä auki. Takin alla hänellä on yleensä mahdollisimman rennot ja neutraalit vaatteet. Koulupukuja hän käyttää myös ihan mielellään, mutta ei kuitenkaan liiaksi vapaa-ajallaan. Persoonallisuus Perusluonteeltaan Shiba on elämäniloinen nuori mies, joka etsii jännitystä elämäänsä. Mitä enemmän mielenkiintoista tekemistä hänellä on, sitä enemmän hän nauttii olostaan. Hän vihaa tylsyyttä, eikä jaksa innostua mistään, jos mitään mielenkiintoista ei tapahtu. Tylsyyden vihaamiseen liittyy myös se, että hän vihaa kaikkea ns. ennaltamäärättyä ja pakollista ja poikkeaa tavalliselta tieltä niin paljon, kuin suinkin vain pystyy. Ikäväkseen hän on kuitenkin huomannut kaikkien teiden johtavan jonain päivänä takaisin tylsyyteen, mikä alunperin johti hänet päättämään tylsät, ennalta-arvattavat päivänsä. Mieluummin hän kuolisi kuin eläisi tylsyyden piirittämässä maailmassa. Tämä ei kuitenkaan päättänyt hänen tarinaansa, sillä hänet valittiin laittomaksi zombieksi, jonka tehtävänä olisi luoda mahdollisimman paljon kaltaisiaan maailmaan. Shiba tarttui tarjoukseen ja toteutti nämä toiveet, sillä se vaikutti mielenkiintoiselta ja elämä kuoleman jälkeen vaikutti joltain, mitä kovin moni ei päässyt tekemään. Tajuttuaan Chika Akatsukin olevan myös zombie, pieni katkeruus iskeytyi hänen sisälleen. Miksi Chikan silmissä oli niin paljon elämää ja intoa, vaikka hän oli kuollut? Miksi hän oli aina ollut sellainen ja Shiba joutui kärsimään tylsyydestä ja ennakkoon määrätyistä kohtaloista? Tästä syystä Shiba alkoikin häiritsemään Chikan ja tämän ystävien elämää ja nauttii siitä, jos saa jonkinlaisia reaktioita entisessä parhaassa ystävässään aikaan. Provosointi kuuluukin Shiban luonteenpiirteisiin silloin, kun hänellä on erittäin tylsää. Hänen taisteluintonsa nousee myös helposti maksimiin muiden provosoinnin kautta. Elämä zombiena ei kuitenkaan kestänyt kovin kauan, sillä kuolemanjumala oli viemässä hänen sielunsa Chikan ja tämän ystävien kanssa käydyn taistelun jälkeen. Hetken mielenjohteesta Shiba päätti kuitenkin yrittää pitää kiinni elämästään ja varasti kuolemanjumalan ytimen, minkä jälkeen hän alkoi itse kuolemanjumalaksi. Hän selitti tehneensä niin, koska hänellä oli tylsää, mutta todellisuudessa hänen on sanottu halunneen ”elämän kuolemasta” ja ”kuoleman elämästä” – kaksi asiaa yhtä aikaa, jotka ovat ristiriidassa keskenään. Shiba, teoillaan ja ajatuksillaan, on itsessään ristiriita. Shiba on yrittänyt myös työntää tunteensa pois. Tunteet ovat heikkous ja ilman niitä voisi tulla vahvemmaksi – niin hän sen näkee. On kuitenkin tunteita, joita hän ei pysty sammuttamaan. Hiljalleen hän on ruvennut miettimään myös sitä, mitä hän tekee ”elämällään”. Hän nauttii kyllä pahiksen maineesta, sillä se tuo mielenkiintoa elämään ja jonkun sen rooli pitää kuitenkin täyttää, mutta toisaalta hänestä tuntuu, että sekin oli ennaltamäärätty juttu. Hän on pelkkä pelinappula suurella pelilaudalla. ”Ei mikään”. Pelkkää roskaa, josta on vain tiettyjen tehtävien täyttämiseen ja niitäkään hän ei saanut itse päättää. Hän saattoi tehdä päätöksen tehdä jotain, mutta sekin oli vain askel kohti kohtalon määräämää paikkaa. Tarpeeksi normaaleissa olosuhteissa Shiba on kuitenkin aika normaali poika. Suosittu tyttöjen ja opettajien keskuudessa, hyvä keskusteluiden aloittaja ja hauskojen vitsien ja lempinimien keksijä. Tavallaan hän on myös aikamoinen härnääjä, joka saattaa joskus tylsinä hetkinä usuttaa jotkut tappelemaan keskenään tai kannustaa muita riehumaan samalla, kun hän nauraa itsekseen . Voisi sanoa, että hän osaa myös nauttia normaalista elämästä, mutta jos hän tylsistyy liikaa, niin sitten hänen luonteensa saattaa muuttua ikäväksi. Erikoiskyvyt Shiballa on tähän astisessa elämässään ollut kolme ”muotoa”. Hän syntyi ihmisenä. Tapettuaan itsensä hänestä tuli laiton zombie. Kuollessaan zombiena, kuolemanjumala oli viemässä hänet tuonelaan, mutta sen sijaan, että niin olisi tapahtunut, hän varasti kuolemanjumalan “ytimen” ja ryhtyi itse kuolemanjumalaksi. Nyt hän on feikki-Kuolemanjumala, jonka pääasiallisena aseena on viikate, jonka hän pystyy luomaan käyttöönsä. Tällä viikatteella hän pystyy lähettämään kuolleiden sieluja tuonelaan. Hänen kykynsä ovat kuitenkin amatööritasoa, joten viikate ei ehkä toimi yhtä hyvin hieman voimakkaamman tason henkilöihin. ”According to the people of the other side, the job of a shinigami is bestowed upon a sinner. No wonder the shinigamis core can fuse perfectly with my body.” Muiden erikoiskykyjen ohella Shiballa on erittäin suuri älykkyysosamäärä. Hän osaa ratkaista vaikeampiakin pulmia ilman sen kummempia apuja. Lisäksi hänellä on hyvin nopea päättelykyky halutessaan. Canon Nykytilanne: Higanbito ihmiset tulivat ja ”pyyhkivät” hänet, Chikan ja Shiton pois oikeasta maailmasta suoraan johonkin peliin ”dataksi”. Yhdessä he kolme alkoivat pelaamaan peliä päästäkseen sieltä ulos. Shiba, joka oli heistä korkeimmalla tasolla, pääsi ensimmäisenä ulos... ja päätyi jotenkin kummallisesti tietokoneluokkaan Celestialille. Koulu tba. Ihmissuhteet tba. Luokka:AL Luokka:AL:Orion Luokka:Orion Luokka:Mies Luokka:Sinkku Luokka:13-C Luokka:Hahmot Luokka:Shinigami Luokka:Zombie-Loan Luokka:Junichi Suwabe Luokka:2-D Luokka:Viikate